Out Of The Flames Of Love
by Dramaswimer
Summary: What if Willow had succeeded in destroying the world, but saved the only one who still cared? BTVS&Tamora Pierce Xover.
1. Out of the Flames of love

Summary: What if Willow had succeeded in destroying the world, but saved the only one who still cared? BTVS&Tamora Pierce Xover.

Disclaimer: I do not own or gain profit from the works of Joss Weadon or Tamora Pierce. They own them, I don't.

Rating: PG, for non-graphic violence, may change later.

NOTE: If you have not read the Immortals Series by Tamora Pierce you may be A little Lost, but I'll try to catch you up.

*thoughts* -mindspeach- "talking" 

^*^*^*^*^*^* time or setting break^*^*^*^*^*^*^

And Here We Go

"It has to end, Xander. They can suffer no longer."

"I'M suffering, but I'm dealing with it, dealing with life. I WANT to suffer, It's my choice, will you take it from me!?"

Willow thought about that. Xander watched her breathlessly, waiting for her answer, the fate of the world. She sighed, and let out a soft "no. No Xander, you have made your choice, and I'll accept it at face value."

Xander breathed a sigh of relief. *I stopped her. That brings Xander's Apocalypse stopping score up to 2. Yeah me* "Common Wills, let's go home." He started to walk toward her.

"OK," and then all he knew was black.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Xander reached up groggily to hold his head, only to not see the floor he was lying on. Over in a stand alone corner, Willow was crying.

"I did it Xander, I finished it. They're gone, all gone."

He felt pity rise in him almost as fast as fear. "Then we'll redo it, rebuild it. It wont be the same, but look! Your need for a corner to hide in created one. Well, I think I need a world."

Willow looked up at him. "Could we? Do we have that kind of… power?"

"We do now." He spun around on the imaginary floor. "I AM THE FATHER OF THE UNIVERSE!!!!!" 

"That's not fair, what do I get to be?"

"You can be the mother." He reached down too play with her fiery locks. "Mother Flame."

"Father Universe and Mother Flame." She giggled.

He picked her up and spun her around, "So much better then father time and mother earth, that's so over done."

"Don't you get it Xander? Nothings old, last season, or over done." She looked around. "It's all new."

A/N: So, whaddya think? Tell me! Press that little button down there that says "submit review" and tell me what to do. I am your loyal servant. All hail you.


	2. Unexpected Creations

Summary: If you're here, you've already read it (the summary)

Disclaimer: See part 1

Rating: Still PG

Caps means an emphasized word, forgot to mention that in the last chapter

Story

So the world was created. A planet formed, continents moved, water planted. Now came the hardest part.

"They'll need a deity, someone or something to believe in, besides us. I personally don't want the pressure of dealing with millions of prayers." Willow looked stressed at the very thought.

"Well, one didn't seem to work too well, and I won't want religious was when WE have such different faiths." Xander was going over every possibility in his mind. "Why don't we do a court type structure? A male and female leader, and than one for everyone else?"

"Well maybe not everyone else, not like one for thieves, surly"

"Yes, one for thieves, for each and every animal. For hunters, and storms. Blacksmiths and babies. Let every human be equal, have an equal god or goddess to worship."

"They won't be able to live among them. It would cause too much fear." Willow was quickly liking this idea.

"So we can let them make their own world, so they can be happy with it themselves."

She smiled at him. Her Xander, her savior, the Father of the Universe. "I wish they could have seen you, what you've become."

He looked at her sadly. "Someday they will. Someday We'll bring them back, but not now. Now we have work to do."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And so the gods were created, brothers and sisters them all. Bright Mithros, Their king, and The Great Mother Goddess, their queen. The Black god, her brother, ruled over the realms of dead. The gods of storms and sunshine, of marriage and vengeance. The crooked god, ruler of thieves, just as Xander had promised. The graveyard Hag, and the goddess of the sea. A unity that would hold all men together.

But the two new Supremes did not know the consequences of their actions, and all greater powers make mistakes, and they tend to be catastrophic. For every god they created, she grew stronger. An unknown child was born of their creating. And Chaos hated her parents, brothers, and sisters with a passion.

She created her own realm. A realm where her creatures could roam freely. Three of her creatures used most of her strength, and could be set unto the mortal realms; Starvation, Murder, and Madly, these creatures roamed through the human realms until they were eventually caged by the great gods.

So when Mother Flame and Father Universe created their final child, the one to be the liaison between Humans and Gods, they did not expect the result.

Gainell was halve god, halve Chaos. He could not help this, and sided firmly with his brothers and sisters, rejecting Chaos. The king of dreams would be in the same positions as the humans in ages to come, unable to do anything about the wars raging throughout the realms.

A/N: Did I get god's names right? I couldn't remember all of them(obviously) Again, click the little button that says "review," I'd really appreciate it.


	3. Seprate Begenings

Summary: What if Willow had succeeded in destroying the world, but saved the only one who still cared? 

BTVS&Tamora Pierce Xover.

Disclaimer: I do not own or gain profit from the works of Joss Weadon or Tamora Pierce. They own them, I don't.

Rating: PG, for non-graphic violence, may change later.

NOTE: If you have not read the Immortals Series by Tamora Pierce you may be A little Lost, but I'll try to catch you up.

*thoughts* -mindspeach- "talking" 

^*^*^*^*^*^* time or setting break^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

NOTE: I've decided to start this with the Alana series, but I'll get there.

And Here We Go

Alana watched her brother Thom Ride towards the convent with Maude. It was going to be hard work, learning how to be a knight, but she could do it, she would.

The real thing that Alana was scarred of was being alone. She would be the only girl among scores of boys. Sure, she didn't think boys were gross and icky like most girls her age, but it was still going to be hard. 

She looked over at Coram, she would have to tell him soon, he would figure it out eventually, and she didn't want to be at the palace when he did, it would cause too much of a scene.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"She's going to be alone, your chosen." Mithros was not pleased with his sisters plan. This girl would break under the mortals knighthood.

"Mayhap that is so, but I do not believe that will be the case."

"Alone, dear Sister. None shall know her, and she will break."

"Do you curse my chosen, Brother?" The Great Mother Goddess was becoming vexed.

"Nay, Sister, I just state the truth, she will break, because even if she is surrounded by those she thinks as friends, they will not know her, and she will be alone."

-_She will not be alone. An old one will be with her, and they will know.-_

-Your Mother speaks wisley. They will overcome, and be strong. Others will join them, but later, for now it is them.-

"As you wish it, Father."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

On the other side of the country another was leaving home. She was the forgotten one. Her mother had died when she was four, and she had only met her father twice. This was the year that she was supposed to be sent off to the convent, but she had heard of no such plans. So she was leaving. 

She was going to go to the capital, and learn to fight. Learn to fight for the people that had been kind to her her entire life in her fathers absence. 

She had been saving the money the house financer, the man who allotted the fief's money, had been giving her as an allowance since she was old enough to go to the market. He would also be sending money to the palace for room and board.

Rupert, her servant, and stand-in father would be going with her as a manservant. He would room with her until she became a squire, and would help her whenever he could.

She chopped her long blond hair and filled her packs with breaches and a set of her fathers dress garb from when he was younger. On the inside of her packs it said Alexia, but on the outside, and on all of her clothes, it said Alex.

AUTHORS NOTE: OK, I know it's short, but I've decided that a short chapter every other day is better then a long chapter once a month. And I mean every other day. But, my post on Friday will be long because I'm going away for the weekend. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Here's an example.

Hi, I love your story.

Hi, I hate your story.

Hi, you forgot…

Hi, ______ is OOC.

See!! I don't even require that you sign in!! Just a 30 second review would make me happy!!

Please?


	4. Two begenings& i can't spell

Summary: you already know it

Disclaimer: are you stupid?

Rating: PG for non-graphic violence.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*break in time or space*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

*Wow,* thought Alanna as she made her way through the Corus marketplace, *this place is amazing* She spun in her saddle trying to see everything.

"Keep an eye to yer saddlebags," She heard Coram yell, "There are some here who would steal their own mother's teeth." 

Alanna looked at a young man, around 17, that Coram seemed to be directing his comment at.

"Who, me?" he asked, flashing her a smile, and them slipping off into the crowd.

She wasn't sure how she got to the palace, but her pony followed Coram's, and she found herself dismounting.

Then a servant was leading her and Coram, along with a small blonde lad and his manservant to see His Grace, Duke Gareth of Naxen, the training master of pages.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Alexia looked across the table at the duke. She was so exited that she barely heard what he was saying.

"You're here, Alan of Trebond and Alex of Malgentia, to learn what it is to be a knight and a noble of Tortall. It's not easy. You must learn how to defend the weak, obey your overlord, to champion the cause of right. Someday you might even be able to tell what right is."

Alex hoped that he was joking, but it was impossible to read the Duke's emotions. A quick glance at Alan told her that he was thinking the same thing.

"Until you are fourteen you will be a page. You will wait on table at the evening meal. You will run errands for any lord or lady who asks you. Half your day will be spend learning fighting arts. The other half you will spend with books, in the hope that we can teach you how to think."

During his speech Alex watched Alan. There was something about him that called to her. A familiarity that she couldn't recognize. She'd have to look into that.

"If your masters think you are ready, you will be made a squire when you are fourteen. Perhaps a knight will chose you as his body squire. If so, you'll tend to your masters belongings, run his errands, protect his interests. Your other lessons will continue-they'll be harder, of course."

*of course* she thought.

"When you are 18 you'll undergo the Ordeal of Knighthood. If you survive, you will be a knight of Tortall. Not everyone survives." He held up his left hand, revealing a missing finger. "I lost this in the Chamber of the Ordeal." He sighed.

Don't worry about the ordeal now. You have eight years to think about it. For the present you will live in the Page's wing. Your men room with you, but I hope they'll be able to serve in the palace guard in their free time."

Coram nodded. "I'd like that, yer Grace"

"As would I, your Grace" Said Rupert.

"Excellent, we can use men of your ability." He looked at the pages once again. "One of the older pages will sponsor you and show you how things are done. You'll be in his charge until you are familiar with the palace and your duties. If you are obedient and work hard, you wont see me often. Misbehave, and you'll learn how harsh I can be. When you prove yourself worthy, you will be granted free time to go down into the city. And make no mistake-you'll earn every privilege three times over. You are here to learn chivalry, not to have a good time. Timon" -The new pages looked at each other, they had forgotten that the servant had been there the whole time.-"take them to their rooms. Make sure the boys are properly clothed. Also, guardsman's uniforms for Masters Smithson and Giles.."

The Duke looked over Alan and Alex. "It's a hard life, but you get used to it."

Alexia bowed and kissed his hand, "Yes your Grace"

"Alex, you will be waiting on me at dinner. Alan, you will be waiting on Sir Miles." He held out his hand to Alan, and he didn't move."

*She must not know what to do!* Alexia softly pushed on his back. Alan started, and reapeated Alexia's actions.

"Thank you, Your Lordship."

"A Duke is called Your Grace, Page Trebond. Don't worry, you'll get used to it." They then turned and followed Timon to the fitters. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Alanna's point of view*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

when they walked into the fitters Alanna's mind shot into overdrive. *What if I'm forced to strip, what if I'm sent home before I even start?* Luckily, there was no such problem. She was measured with a quick, precise rhythm, the tailor calling out numbers to his apprentice in the back room. The others were measured in the same quick, precise method. When the clothes were held up against the two new pages the tunics that were supposed to fall just above their knee's fell instead to mid calf. 

"Ain't they a wee bit big?" asked Coram with a smile on his face.

"They're more than a 'wee bit big'" Stated Alex. "there's no way we're gonna be able to move in these!!"

"Lad's grow." Said the tailor in a gruff voice. "You rip 'em, you mend 'em. Don't let me see you for at least tree months." They were then bustled out of the storehouse. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

And now a response to my wonderful, beautiful, most gracious reviewers:

Smugget: I'm going to try to go through all 3 series', adding in more BTVS characters as I go along. I still have to read Trickster's Choice, Is is good?

blackbeltchic: Stop watching me type. Stop it!!! I'm updating today, and then again on Friday during internet Technology *if you ever want credit for a study hall, this is the class to take!!* Oh, K? Lauren Kearny's at the Dojo tonight, and at SoPo dojo w/ Sempi Tara tomorrow. We're allowed to go to 1 or both. REMEMBER YOUR BO!!

Gidgergirl: thanks! I'll try your challenge, but it may take me a while.

Sigma1: Sorry 'bout that. I fixed my settings. Thank you for you enlightening review.

ME TIME!!! Ok, I fixed my settings, you shouldn't have to sign in anymore. Willow and Xander are out of character because there is no way of knowing how much godly time has passes. And I think that they both have very mature sides. I'll try to be more goofy.

Have I mentioned that I love those of you that review? I do. I worship you in my sleep. I pray for you with 30 different religions before bed. I wish health and wealth on all reviewers. 

Please review?


	5. Old friends part 1

Summary: you know it

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Rateing: PG for non-graphic violence.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^break in time or space*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Alan and Alex talked on their way back to their rooms. They were both really exited to finally be at the palace, escaping bad home-life. The two small boys were encompassed by their stacks of now clothing, but managed to see each other around the sides. When they went into their rooms, Coram and Rupert clasped hands.

  
"It's good to see you, Rupert."

"You as well Coram. It seems odd though, I always thought your twins were named Thom and-"

Coram quikly struck his hand over his mouth. "Quiet now. We'll speak when the _lads_ go to meal.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Really short, but class is over, and I wanna get this up.

Review?


	6. Bad Behavior

Summary: If you're here, you've already read it (the summary)

Disclaimer: See part 1

Rating: Still PG

***You're welcome, Amanda!***-KS

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Alanna looked into the mirror. She had never looked so fine. Though oversized, the gold under tunic and red over tunic gave her the courage to do something she never could have done in her old clothes. She opened her door.

Her door was right next to Alex's, and the two exited at the same time. Their men stood beaming proudly. They hugged, and then Coram and Rupert went into Alanna's room, where Corem was residing.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"So tell me friend, how have fraternal twins turned identical? Or was Alanna only a figment of my imagination?"

Coram sat on his bed. "She wanted to be a knight. I wasn't going to be the one to stop her. Her brother's fair useless, and she has the stuff. She'll do fine."

"Well, I think they both will." Rupert said, laughing. "My Alex isn't who he seems either. I've raised Alexia since her mother died when she was a baby. Her father thinks she's just run off, but he doesn't really care. They'll be ok."

******************

__

Done.

What, Willow?

Loneliness is no longer an issue. 

Giles was always a problem solver. Never could seem to keep a secret from him. 

I'm glad you thought to send him to Buffy. They need to be together.

Well, go me! I made wil-low hap-py! *do-de-dodo*

ENOUGH! Watch.

******************

Alexia looked over at Alan. "You ready for this? They were about to come upon the large group of pages.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Said Alan nervously.

"Let's knock 'em dead."

As they came closer they could here whispering. 'new boys in the palace'

"Yeah, were new, so what." Alexia stared murder at those who stared at her and Alan, and they quickly scampered off.

***Authors note: ok, I haven't had the books for this thing, (yes, I have the duke's speech memorized, label me a geek) so don't trash on me for it, please?*** 

"And who do we have here? New pages? Or a couple country goathards son's who _think _that they're nobles."

Alexia turned to look at him. "I was told that we were supposed to be learning manners here. Whoever told me that must have been mistaken."

"You are not a page until I say you are a page. Until ten you will address me as Lord Rolon. If I say you are peasants sons you will say yes, Lord Rolon."

Alan turned around then. "I'd sooner kiss a pig. Maybe that's what you've been doing, kissing pigs, or being kissed." Rolon struck him, and Alexia tackled Rolon. Rolon threw Alan across the room, and Alexia ran over to see if he was ok.

"What is the meaning of this?" The boys all stopped and bowed. "Who started this?"

"Your highness, they did. They came up to me and insulted me in a way that no noble insults another-"

"Did I ask you, Marvel? If I'm not mistaken, I told you to never speak to me.

"Who started this?" No one answered him. Sammual? (A/N: couldn't remember name!!)

"The new boys were just standing there, Jonathan, and then Ralon came up to them and calling them peasants sons and saying that they he'd to do everything he said. Then the blonde boy said that he thought we were supposed to be learning manners here, and the redhead said he'd sooner kiss a pig. Then he said maybe that's what Ralon had been doing, kissing pigs. Or maybe being kissed." The boys giggled. Alex thought back, Ralon's actions had been bad, but theirs hadn't been much better.

"And what about you, Firehair?"

"That's Prince Jonathan, lad."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, if you haven't read the books it's a cliff hanger. I'm leaving it here and not responding to reviews until next chapter(I still worship them and their creators, and I **will** respond) I do have one question though.

Should Francis of Nod be Oz? For those of you who read the book, I'm not going to change what happens to him, but their characters mesh best. Is the sacrifice worth it?

Also, I'm completely open to advice about which characters should mesh. Buffy characters will come further out of their confines soon.


	7. His royal highness

Ok, from now on I'm just going to start the story, unless something like the rating changes. Does anyone actually read the summary and disclaimer for each chapter anyway?

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Last time:

"That's Prince Jonathan, lads."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Alex quickly bowed before the crown prince. Alanna, not as quickly, followed the suet. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, Your highness."

'Gods,' thought Alanna 'I'm never going to get this decorum thing down. How does he do it?'

"It was no misunderstanding, Ralon is no gentleman." The prince looked at Alanna kindly. "And what's your name, firehair?"

"Alan of Trebond, your highness." 

"And you?"

"I am Alex of Malagentia, Your highness."

"I don't remember seeing your famlies at court."

When Alanna couldn't answer, Alex took up the reigns. "It's our fathers, your highness. His doesn't like court and mine usually doesn't know I exist."

"Do you like court, Alan of Trebond?"

"I'm not sure, your highness. I may be able to tell you in a couple of days."

"I look forward to your views." There was a slight twinkle in his eyes. "Have you met the others?"

With royal permission given, the other boys all tried to introduce themselves at once. The large boy who had given her Jonathan's name was Raoul of Goldenlake. Alex of Tirragen also flanked the Prince. Gareth, or Gary, of Naxen, was the Dukes don. Raoul's shy blonde shadow was Francis of Nond. There were 10 others besides these four, but they, and the prince, were their leaders.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

I could end it, but I still have 20 minutes left.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

While the boys were introducing themselves, Alexia studied the Prince. Tall, with black hair and blue eyes. His nose las strait and slightly hooked. As she waited for the introductions to be finished, her attention was drawn to two others. Raoul, well, he would become what every girl in the convent would dream of marrying. For now though, he was just a little boy who wanted to have fun. 

But the blonde boy, Francis of Nond, there was…something…there. Not unlike what she felt with Rupert. A feeling of recognition that she couldn't really explain. O well, she'd have to look into it. Maybe his family had visited once.

"Now," said the Prince "Who will sponsor our newest members?" several boys raised their hands. "Gary, you take Alan in hand, and Raoul, could you watch out for Alex?"

Alex and Alanna bowed politely, and a bell rang.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ok, class is almost over, so I'm going to respond to my wonderful reviewers.

Tanydwr: I love you. I worship the ground you walk on. Will you marry me? Lots of questions, and I'll tell you this: It will all unfold in time.

Lady Cosmo: I'm going to try to bring Will and Xand in, but they won't be their own charactors.

Blackbeltchic: Ok, yes, don't fix my spelling, concentrate on the story instead, We need to talk to jake about going on's. (SvsC)

k-chan: I apriciate your opinion.

Sulis Minerva: thanks, I'll take you up on that when the chapters get a bit longer.

Thankies!!


End file.
